Radishes
by Elan Gaff Moon
Summary: What if Rapunzel's captor wasn't evil? what if she was just miss understood? Why don't we hear her side of the story.


RadishesPrologue: I had neverbeen close to my sister; at least not as much as our mother hadwanted us to be. I mean how could we not have been; we were borntwo minutes apart for heaven's sake, with her being theoldest (like she'd ever let me forget that)! I'd had shared aroom with her ever since I could remember up till the time we gotout of Hazel Academy.

Mother always said that we were blessed to be chosen to go tothat school. The school where all pathetic witches go and where all turn out to be very powerful and end up ruling and kingdom. Plus we had each other to lean on; we wouldnever be alone. I'venever hated my sister; at least not as muchas she hated me, but I can't help but to think that my life wouldhave been a lot easier without her.

Chapter 1: BANG! The acidic smellburst from my caldron with a whirling hurricane of puce smoke.

"Ezelda!" scolded Witch Halsley, the potions teacher, as she stormed over to my cauldron. "What in heaven's name did you do?!"

"I…I don't…know," I stuttered. I could feel my eyes begin to well up as I started to feel the pain shoot up my right arm fromthe explosion. I knew better than to cry: not here, not now. My face burned as I realized that very eye in the room was upon me.

"I…I mean I had just begun to stir the radishes in and it…" I trembled as Witch Halsley towered over me looking as though she might burst with the fire of her fury.

"Radishes.", her face flushed as she said it. "Radishes! Ezelda, please read the directions on the back board. Carefully now, I wouldn't want you to make a mistake." commanded Witch Halsley sarcastically.

Slowly I turned to read the board, desperately trying to avoid meeting the eye of my sniggering sister.

"Now, where on the board do you see the word 'radishes', pray tell."

"Nowhere, Ma'am"

"That's right; nowhere on that board does it tell you to use radishes. You will receive zero marks for today and you will see me after class to discuss your punishment. I don't think you girls understand what a serious matter messing up a potion is. Many good witches have been seriously injured by these mishaps…"

I began to clean up the mess surrounding my work station, purposely letting my amber hair fall in front of my face so Witch Halsley would not see me grimace as she droned on about pretty young witches going off and killing themselves by exploding potions.

After about fifteen minutes, the bell rang signaling the end ofclass. Quick as a flash, half the girls were out of their seatsand out the door, desperate to get away from Witch Halsley'slecturing. My sister, being the devil incarnet, stayed and, asslowly as she could without standing still, she gathered herbooks. I, on the other hand, had to get to my next class. Igathered my books and scrambled over to our teacher's desk.

"Um, what are you going to have me do?" I said tripping overmyself to get the words out.

"Well I've decided that since you like radishes so much you aregoing to be on garden duty for the remainder of the week. Youshall report to Witch Cronm at seven o'clock and she will show you whatto do. Now I suggest you go over the directions betterbecause you will not get off so easily next time. Go on to class or you'll belate, "chided the witch.

"Yes, Witch Halsley. Thank you," I mumbled, quickly hurrying outthe door and to my next class.

"Wow, you got off easy. I was expecting to hear you get laid outon the threshing floor," said my sister.

"Well, sometimes it pays off be a teacher's pet," I retorted, not

really in the mood to see her. She always made me feel inferior.I watched as she walked away; all grace, charm, and beauty. I wonderwhat I look like next to her: slouched, dragging my feet andpushing up my glasses every five seconds. Even though we weretwins, we look nothing alike. I had bushy auburn hair, lanky,with black glasses that cover up my only pretty attribute: myeyes. Everyone always said that I had the prettiest eye color; asilvery green than changes shades every week. People only pointthem out, though, because they feel bad about gushing over my gorgeoussister. They feel like they have to say something nice to me. Mysister has long, smooth, wavy hair. She was tall and thin but she hadworse than plain eyes. They were not green or grey but acombination of the both creating a disgusting green color.

"Ha! You say that you rather have no friends but get out ofharsh punishment every once in a while. You wish!" she laughedas she sauntered off to join her friends.I do to have friends. I wish I could tell her that, to stand upto her and not be afraid because I knew my friends would back meup. But I can't because what she said was so true. I had noone to laugh with, to cry with, to stay up late and gossip with… Iwas alone; all alone.

I, being the angel I am, showed up at the front hall on time. Witch Cronm greeted me with a grunt and we went on ourway.

"Tonight you will watch the gardens with Gena Farny. She's nothere yet but be on the lookout for her. I'll be back to get youat around nine o'clock," cackled Witch Cronm. With that, she turned on herheel and stalked off.

Oh, crud. Gena Farny is one of my constant tormenters. She wouldjust love it that I was her partner. Now would be her chance toprove to my sister that she really does hate me and that the one time she helped me out was a major lapse in her judgment


End file.
